


Korrasami Week, Day 1: Flowers

by Krautus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krautus/pseuds/Krautus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets introspective over some flowers. The spirit world does that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Week, Day 1: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that I have no idea what I'm doing, that I could go on for paragraphs what assumptions I'm working off here, and that I'm not entirely sure what I'll think of this in the morning.

Flowers weren't supposed to bend away from you, Asami was fairly certain about that.

“Spirit world,” she mumbled. “I keep forgetting we're in the spirit world.”

'We'. Heh. A smile tugged at the corners of Asami's mouth. Where'd that come from? She and Korra had barely been on their vacation (together! Alone!) for a few days, insomuch as the concept of a day existed here. They'd slept a few times, at least. Slept under a canopy of trees with shimmering leaves, under the stars at the shores of a lake so still it looked like a mirror – but more importantly, slept in each other's arms. Korra, as it turned out, was a cuddler.  
Some part of Asami still reeled at the surreality of it all – here she was, traipsing through the spirit world with the Avatar, who happened to be her best friend, who she'd felt something for the last three-no-maybe-more years and counting... It didn't feel like the sort of thing that happened to Asami Sato. She'd pinched herself after waking up at Korra's side the first time. She hadn't woken up, so that was a good sign. But what if it was all a big misunderstanding? What if, after they returned to Republic City, Korra would give her a hug and say what a good friend Asami was? No, Asami needed some sort of tangible proof for her hypothesis. Thus, the flowers, which she'd give to Korra as a memento. And if Korra didn't feel the same way...Well, that'd just fit in with the general direction Asami's life was going, wouldn't it?

Asami kept reaching for the flowers in front of her, but they were as elusive as they were beautiful. Was there something she should be doing differently? Was she supposed to ask the flowers for permission? Were these not flowers, but flower-like spirits? She and Korra had spent the entire last day walking through this meadow, and there still was no end in sight. Korra was talking to a group of vaguely eel-shaped spirits delighted to meet the Avatar, so Asami had taken the opportunity to excuse herself.

“Asami?”  
And that was that opportunity gone. Asami looked over her shoulder to see Korra approaching.  
“Hey, Korra. What did those spirits want?”  
Korra shrugged. “They haven't seen the Avatar in ages, apparently. I brought them up to speed. When I mentioned our trip, they said there was a beautiful cave a day from here.” She knelt down next to Asami. “What are you doing?”  
Asami looked from Korra to her hand, still stretched out to the one flower she thought she could reasonably pluck.  
“I, uhm, I.” Asami fell back into a sitting position. “I, well.”  
Korra tilted her head. “You?”  
Asami bit her lip. “I...Korra, can I be honest?”  
“Of course.” Korra sat down across from Asami, legs crossed. “What's going on?”  
“Well, here's the thing,” Asami said. She took a deep breath. “All of this...” Asami made a helpless gesture with her arm, “It feels too good to be true. I'm not complaining, maybe it's just...a little too much. Between the spirit world, you, and everything that happened-” Asami glanced at Korra, who had started frowning.  
“Do you...regret-?”, Korra said.  
“It's not-”Asami began. “I'm not having doubts, Korra. It's just...I wanted something tangible, something to remind us that this is real.” She shook her head. “Maybe flowers from the spirit world weren't such a great idea, but it's what came to mind.”  
Asami had pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the ground. She felt Korra's hand on her shoulder and looked up. Korra was leaning forward, with an expression that was hard to decipher.  
  
“You wanted to pick flowers?” For a microsecond longer than normal, Korra hesitated. “For me?”  
Asami buried her face in her hands, but somewhere in the cracks of her embarassment, a grin poked through. “It's silly, I know. I just thought – I wanted to do something normal, you know? Aren't you supposed to bring flowers to a date?”  
Asami didn't dare to look at Korra, but her chuckle was the sweetest sound in the world, spirit or otherwise.  
“A date, is it? I thought this was a vacation.”  
Wait, did that mean-  
“I'd say that counts as more than a date.”  
Muscles in Asami's back relaxed that she didn't know had tensed.  
“Flowers, huh?”, Korra said. “That's so sweet. Thank you.”  
Asami tried not to think about how dry her mouth had turned.  
“I mean, they're more of a date thing, less of a vacation thing,” Korra said. “But I think it works.”  
“I know, I know,” Asami said. “Well, the people I've dated insisted on bringing flowers.”  
Korra gave her a wry look. “So did the ones I dated.”  
Asami couldn't help but snort.  
“Mako?”  
“Mako.”

“I've been trying to pick some here,” Asami said. “But I can't get a grip on them.”  
“Really?” Korra reached for a flower – the same one Asami had been trying to get, too – and plucked it with no effort. She turned it between her fingers.  
“Makes sense,” Korra said. “Look.” She opened her hand, and the flower dissolved into flecks of golden dust, carried away by the wind, until it solidified into the form of one of the eel spirits Korra had talked to, zipping away across the meadow.  
“Spirit world,” Asami said. “I keep forgetting we're in the spirit world.”  
Korra chuckled. “Well, good you're traveling with the Avatar then.”  
“Yes,” Asami said, smiling. “Very good.” She leaned closer to Korra. “For a variety of reasons.”  
“Why, Miss Sato,” Korra said, a crooked grin settling on her face. “You'll have to elaborate. And here I was, assuming I'd have to come up with Avatar wisdom about change and holding onto things and making memories instead of mementos on the spot.”  
Asami smiled as well, maybe a little more wicked than she strictly needed to. “I plan on there being opportunities for both, Avatar Korra.”  
Still grinning, Korra got up and extended a hand towards Asami. “Wanna go see that cave?”  
“Gladly.”  
As they started walking, Korra looked at Asami and frowned.  
“What?”  
Korra pursed her lips. “Nothing. I just thought about how cute you'd look with one of those flowers in your hair.”  
Asami tried to not let it show that that comment almost made her trip. She did, however, allow herself to blush when she and Korra started holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion: Don't drink and write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
